Chen7
by thisdayandage
Summary: The Doctor gets infected with Chen7 on Apalapucia and has a day to live. Alternate turn of events from 'The Girl Who Waited'. Doctor!Whump
1. Infection

"Apalapucia", said The Doctor, as the console made whirring noises and the engine did its normal whooshing sound it does when it appears in a new place.  
>"Say it again?" Amy requested, hands on hips.<br>She was wearing a lavender, purple polka dotted blouse, a tight pair of jeans in a muddy green colour and lengthy brown boots. A golden charm, bearing the first initial of her name hung delicately from around her neck. Her ginger hair was mostly straight, except for where it ended at ringlets near the tips. Amy was incredibly eager for yet another adventure. She thought to herself that she would never grow tired of this. How could she? Always travelling to other worlds and times, being able to step out those blue wooden doors and always be completely surprised at what she saw. How lucky was she that she got to experience and enjoy these wonders and thrilling adventures with her two favourite boys right by her side.  
>Her husband, Rory, was next to her. He leant casually on the console, fingers intertwined. He was dressed plainly in loose blue jeans, checked shirt and trainers with stripes on them, topped with a thin green jacket. Often, Rory felt like it was just The Doctor and Amy who had the real adventures. He saw himself as merely a tag-on, being taken along for the ride, but not feeling as though he was seen as important or necessarily needed. In truth, all he wanted was a quiet life, on Earth. Yet, he was here, because Amy got pleasure from these travels and Rory cared about making his wife happy, at all costs. If the costs meant living on the edge a bit to humour her, he could do that.<br>"Apalapucia!" came a cry from The Doctor, who was racing around the central console, flicking switches and adjusting settings. His long green coat swished and flapped as he did so.  
>"Apalapu-", began Amy.<br>"-chia!" finished The Doctor.  
>"Appalapu-chia?" Rory attempted.<br>"Apalapucia", repeated The Doctor.  
>"Apalapucia", Amy announced with delight. "What a beautiful word."<br>"Beautiful word, beautiful world", added The Doctor, who had now come to a standstill and pulled one final lever. There was a sudden jolt and a look of half surprise and half annoyance on both companions' faces, including a cry from Amy, which The Doctor seemed to ignore.  
>The TARDIS's central core stopped its pulsating and the entire ship swiftly halted, indicating that the Time Lord and his two companions had landed. "Apalapucia, voted number two planet in the top ten greatest destinations for the discerning, intergalactic traveller", said The Time Lord with a smug nod. The tall, scarlet bow-tied man had walked over to by the door, hands gesturing all over the place and stood in his usual slumped posture. His hair was gelled and slicked so that a messy fringe swished over one side of his long face.<br>Rory trudged over towards where The Doctor was standing, meeting the Time Lord eye to eye, hands clasped together and asked,  
>"Why couldn't we go to number one?"<br>"It's hideous!" replied The Doctor. "Everyone goes to number one, planet of the coffee shops." Amy had now joined the two men, standing at her husband's side. "Apalapucia.." The Doctor continued, twirling the rest of the way to the TARDIS doors, with Rory and Amy following along behind. "I give you sunsets, spires, soaring silver colonnades." Amy was now twirling along also. "I give you.. ", and he opened the door.

Harsh, hot sunlight beamed down on the three traveller's faces, causing them to blink until they're eyes had adjusted from the dim interior lighting of the time machine, to the bright outdoors of Apalapucia. "Doctor", said Amy worriedly. "Why are they all wearing masks?"  
>The wide-eyed Doctor scanned their surroundings. There were indeed people with masks. Several miserable-looking, masked Apalapucians were being convoyed along by faceless robots with human hands, while others were being lead into a building labelled in big letters on the side "QUARRANTINE". The robots' voices were calm, but all saying the same thing.<br>"All those infected with Chen7, please go through to the Two Streams Facility."  
>The Doctor immediately covered his face with the collar of his jacket and pulled his companions back into the blue box, slamming it shut.<p>

Amy and Rory had each landed on the TARDIS floor in a heap. Both had expressions of pure perplexity and of having just been startled. Rory spoke first.  
>"Doctor, tell me we didn't just catch some alien disease."<br>"You didn't just catch some alien disease", said The Doctor, who was looking more flustered than even his companions. He held his face in his hands and proceeded to drag them down slowly, long fingers pulling at his eyelids and then lips on the way down, coming to rest on his enormous chin.  
>Rory stood up and grabbed at one of The Doctor's arms.<br>"But, there were all those people in masks and that quarantine building and they said something about being infected with Chen-.. Chen-.."  
>"Chen7, the one-day plague," he said in a hushed tone, reaching within his coat.<br>"What, you.. you get it for a day?" Rory asked.  
>"No." The Time Lord's voice cracked. "You get it and you die in a day."<br>"Are we safe?" asked Amy.  
>"It only affects two-hearted species," explained The Doctor.<p>

This information hardly put any of them at ease. The Doctor had produced from his pocket what he'd been rummaging for, a stethoscope. He had then unbuttoned his own shirt and placed the stethoscope's cool bell on one side of his bare chest, curled his lips in tight, shut his eyes and proceeded to move the bell to the opposite side of his chest and listened to his second heart. They stood in stony silence.


	2. Creature Comforts

"Well we have to go back then", said Amy. "Surely they'll have doctors. Someone can help you. We'll find a cure." Desperation filled her voice. The Doctor just stood, leaning against the railing, looking sullen with his head hung. He reached out and stroked the TARDIS as if looking for some sort of comfort.  
>"There isn't a cure. Go back there and they'll only put me in their Kindness Facility. And then it won't be long before they attempt to give me Apalapucian medicine, which will only kill me faster, with me being a Time Lord and all."<p>

The Doctor grimaced. He was in pain. Both the Ponds could see this. Yet, there was nothing they could do. They felt not only helplessness inside them, but pity and also confusion. The Doctor had been dying before, with no chance of regeneration. River had saved him using the last of her regenerative energy. At the lakeside in Utah, a future version of himself had been shot dead. This couldn't be happening now though. Was it not then that he'd claimed he was eleven hundred and three? The phrase "Time can be rewritten" swam through both their heads, but also the words "The Doctor lies". The companions did not know what to think anymore. Anyway, The Doctor was supposed to be the one with all the answers. Right now however, it seemed that he had none.  
>"I'm taking you both home," announced The Doctor, immediately setting in co-ordinates for Leadworth, back to The Ponds' present day.<p>

Rory was holding his wife in his arms now. Hot, salty tears streamed down her face, soaking Rory's jacket, while he just pursed his lips to her hair, held them there and squeezed her tighter. He thought about how many times The Doctor had saved them, saved the universe. If anyone deserved death, it is not The Doctor. When the TARDIS landed again Rory decided to make an offer to the man.  
>"You have a day", stated Rory.<br>"I think we're all clear on that Rory", The Doctor snapped. Rory was taken a back at this sudden outburst, but reminded himself of what kind of emotional toll this news would be taking on The Doctor and let it slide.  
>"I am just wondering. What are you going to do? Come home with us. We can make you comfortable."<br>"Yes, we'll look after you," added Amy. She placed her arms around The Doctor in a tender and loving hug. Her eyes remained teary. The Doctor closed his eyes and hung his head again, deep in thought. His gaze soon moved up again and fixed upon Rory, who had his arms crossed and quickly looked down, not being able to keep eye contact with the dying man, when such sadness welled within his eyes.

It seemed The Doctor had made up his mind, when he let himself be led through the TARDIS door by his companions and into their warm confines of their little home.  
>The Doctor immediately sat on the sofa and switched on the television set. Such a mundane activity, yet it seemed to ground the three of them in this dire situation. He wrapped his own arms protectively around himself, biting his lip and sitting in silence. A commercial selling a brand of tea flashed up on the screen and The Doctor proceeded to get up and go to the kitchen to make some. He was just filling the kettle, when he clutched at his chest and staggered slightly. Rory rushed over and steadied the Time Lord.<br>"Here, I'll take care of that", offered Rory, taking the kettle from him. "You just go sit down."  
>"Oh, alright", replied The Doctor and followed Rory's orders. He sat next to Amy on the sofa, but let Amy pull him over towards her, so that he was lying down, his head resting on her lap. This seemed to comfort The Doctor. Amy felt his body relax and The Time Lord's eyes closed in a peaceful manner.<p>

The smell of tea soon wafted through the Ponds' home. The Doctor had fallen asleep though, obviously exhausted. They drank it without him, half listening to a daytime soap on telly. It was then that Rory completely broke down. He leaned forward, holding his head in his hands and burst into fitful sobbing. After several minutes he raised his head, revealing red, puffy eyes. Amy had sat in silence, stroking The Doctor's hair, feeling numb and that everything had spiralled out of any of their control.

It was in fact a breaking news broadcast that finally snapped the two of them out of it.  
>"Just in, a space craft has been reported over Leadworth. Experts are saying that this is not a hoax and that Britain could in fact be in danger. A statement from the government is urging the public to stay indoors and let the correct authorities handle the situation."<br>The Ponds took in this information and looked at each other in shock, then at the dying figure on their couch. The Earth needed The Doctor and The Doctor was dying.


	3. Brief Recuperation

**[A/N: That's right. I do Author's Notes now. Author's Notes are cool. I want to thank everyone who has been interested in my story, whether they have added it to their favourites, story alerts or those amazing people who have given me reviews and advice. I would also like to apologize for being slow in updating this. However, I have a firm idea for where I want to take this story now, so don't bail out on it just yet! Constructive criticism is still fully welcome too if you have any issues with my grammar, characters or plot etc. I want the finished product of this story to be something of which I can be proud of and that others will enjoy reading too. Cheers.]**

All around, people from Leadworth had ignored the news reader's message and had strolled from their homes and workplaces, to stand on doorsteps and in streets. All of them stood with their heads tilted skyward at the enormous ship, which cast shadow over the village.

The ship itself was very different from anything Amy or Rory had seen before. It seemed to be made of several types of spaceship technology and mechanics, from different species and cultures, merged together. Nothing stood out as being the original design. A collage of the universe put together, not for art, but for transport. This was confusing. Who would steal and scavenge so much technology from other planets, when they clearly had enough of the necessary technological advances to create their own?

Amy was trembling. Fear crept up inside her and nestled itself at the pit of her stomach, squirming and threatening to do something terrible to her insides.  
>She too stood on her doorstep. Rory stood right next to her. He sensed his wife's fear and understood. Her raggedy Doctor would usually swoop in and save everybody, but with just a little under twenty-four hours to live, this was highly improbable. This left them with nothing but uncertainty. Uncertainty can be terrifying.<br>He joint hands with his wife, intertwining their fingers and gripped tightly to reassure her. Amy showed her acceptance of Rory's comfort efforts by resting her head on his shoulder. Rory pushed her away slightly, so he could wrap both their arms around her, so they were standing hip to hip.  
>In that moment they both had a strange appreciation for the situation they were in. Yes the planet was being invaded, but they were home and they were together. They appreciated how large the universe was in comparison to their small home and how marvellous it is that they had opportunity to realise the existence of other life forms and know where they stood in the universe as a whole.<p>

A blocky-shaped head with swooped, brown hair poked out of the doorway behind them and arched around the couple, also staring up at the sky.  
>"Blimey. What have I missed this time?" exclaimed The Doctor.<br>Rory turned to the Time Lord and bluntly replied, "It's aliens".  
>"Yes Rory. I gathered that" replied The Doctor, quite rudely. "What are they doing here though? I didn't schedule an extra-terrestrial tea party." He took out his sonic screwdriver and went back into the house, promptly sonicing the kettle, which seemed to have warmed it up right away and he had himself a cup. The companions joined The Time Lord.<p>

Rory thought to himself about how arrogant The Doctor could sometimes be. He may be a Time Lord, but why should that mean that the world revolves around him? Then Rory was angry at himself. He shouldn't be thinking ill of those at death's door. All this mixed emotion was getting hard to keep a lid on Rory wanted to scream out. He restrained himself. He'd already had one breakdown, when The Doctor was napping and he wasn't about to let himself have another one, while The Doctor was awake and aware of what was going on around him. Rory often found himself questioning why he cared so much about what The Doctor thought of him, but could not bring himself not to care.  
>"But they haven't really come here for you, have they?" Rory asked The Doctor.<br>The Doctor chuckled slightly. "Oh Rory, haven't you learnt anything by now? Of course they're here for me. Why else would any outer space lifeforms want to come to Leadworth of all places?"  
>"You did," stated Amy. She looked thoughtful. "All those years ago, when you appeared in my garden."<br>"I crash-landed by accident," corrected The Doctor. "Does that space ship look crash-landed to you? No they've come here for me. They've certainly announced their arrival. Now they're just waiting for me to show my face."  
>"You're not going to though, are you?" accused Amy.<br>The Doctor was leaning against the kitchen bench. He looked across at Amy very disapprovingly. Almost like a parent telling off a child and said, "That would be rude Amy. They've obviously come an awfully long way just to talk to me. I am not about to turn them away. I will however finish off my tea first".

Soon The Doctor had emptied his mug of every last drop of tea and even licked the rim. He had also managed to single-handedly devour the contents of an entire pack of Jammie Dodgers. "Right", started The Doctor, brandishing his sonic screwdriver about at thin air. "Come along Ponds."

They all went out to the street where the TARDIS was parked. People still filled the street. Many of them were using mobile phones to call loved ones or taking pictures of the enormous vehicle above. None of these onlookers seemed to notice as three people entered a small 1950's police call box, which then faded out of sight completely.

The Ponds watched as The Doctor moved around the console with plenty of precision, accuracy and surprisingly little clumsiness. They assumed it was the rest and tea that had caused his strength to pick up. The Doctor seemed his fighting-fit self. Perhaps there was some hope after all.

"What sort of ship is it anyway?" Amy pressed. "You've travelled about enough, recognising technology shouldn't be too hard for you."  
>"I can't know everything Pond." The Doctor breathed, concentrating on his scanner. "However, there must be hundreds of life forms on a ship that size. Thousands even. Hang on, the scanner is picking up something." He banged the mechanical screen hard, with his hand, twice and frowned in frustration. Wavy lines swayed on the screen and then settled, showing the interior of the space ship they had just landed inside. Its design could only be described as being of a mechanical-patchwork nature, very much matching the outside of the ship.<p>

One solitary alien stood in view of the scanner. The creature's single eye stared menacingly out as if it could in fact see the three travellers gazing back at it, frozen with fear. Two lights on its head flashed and its whole body shook as it cried out one high-pitched word. "**Doc-tor!**"


	4. From Bad to Worse

**[A/N: Sorry for the long wait between chapters. Had a wee case of writer's block. Don't worry though. I know what is going to happen. I've just had a bit of trouble filling in all the details in between. Anyway, enjoy this chapter, because I'm not sure when the next one will be ready for you all.]**

"No", said the Doctor, so quietly that Amy and Rory only just heard it. "No. No. No", he then continued. He was shaking his head from side to side "Not now. Of all the times you could pick, seriously? Ah, this is my luck though, isn't it?" He was pacing around, arms flailing, and then stopped, hands pressed to the rim of his console. He then stared into the screen, eyes wide, absorbing the picture of the Dalek.

"You can't hear me from in here though. Can't talk my way out of trouble stuck inside a box now, can I?" The Doctor said, departing the TARDIS, despite Amy and Rory's insisting protests that it wasn't safe.

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS Doors, head held high and adjusting the bow-tie around his neck. He faced his opponents, showing little fear, but a stern look of determination.

"**You are The Doctor**", the hate-filled aliens screamed menacingly.  
>"The one and only", replied the Time Lord.<br>"**You have confirmed that you are The Doctor. We have no need for the other Time Lord.**"  
>The Doctor stood stock still. His face blank of any expression, mouth hung slightly open.<br>"What other Time Lord?" he finally asked.  
>One of the Daleks moved over to a control panel, switching it with its sucker. A large screen was blipped on and the image of a prison cell was then exposed.<p>

The room on the screen was cramped and bathed in red light. A man was shackled to the wall, He looked exhausted and beaten, but his attention was soon caught and the man looked up, so he was staring out at his onlookers. Although, shredded and torn, the remains of black hoodie only just loosely fitted around his raggedly thin torso. His face was round and unshaven and his hair was platinum blonde.

The Doctor took in the sight of The Master with complete bewilderedness. "How can you be here?" He said, his voice coming out with a tinge of worry and fear.  
>Despite his circumstances, The Master made a toothy grin and spat out, "There were cracks in time and I slipped through." He then chuckled and one of his eyes twitched. He had clearly been driven mad.<br>"You can't have. I sealed those. I rebooted the universe."  
>"And yet, I still slipped through." The Master finished.<br>"**We have located The Doctor. You are no longer required for Dalek use. You will be exterminated**", said one of the Daleks. "**Ex-ter-**"  
>"No!" yelled The Doctor.<br>"**-min-ate!**"  
>With that a bright beam was shot at The Master and for some brief seconds all they knew of The Master was only his skeleton which could be seen as the electricity shot through him and his agonizing screams. Then it was over and the charred body of The Master hung limply and still from the shackles.<p>

A tear dripped silently down The Doctor's cheek and his lower lip was trembling.  
>"What have you done?" he shouted at the Daleks. He watched, waiting for The Master to regenerate, but it didn't come.<br>"**Prepare prison chamber for freezing.**" A Dalek ordered. "**Gla-ci-ate! Gla-ci-ate!**" The image of the Master's cell was slowly bathed in a pale blue light and The Master was frozen over. A layer of frost quickly coated his face and clung to his lifeless features. Then the image on the screen cut out and all attention in the room was delegated back onto The Doctor.

Amy and Rory had watched the entire scene from inside of the TARDIS on the scanner. They did not know who the man in the cell had been, but had always been lead to believe that The Doctor was the last Time Lord. They weren't sure what the existence of another Time Lord meant or if it even mattered now, because he had been exterminated. While this situation caused them confusion, it was not at the top of their list of the worries. The top priority was making sure that The Doctor was safe, but at the moment he was defenceless amongst an entire Dalek army.

The Daleks are The Doctor's oldest and deadliest enemies. Time and time again he had defeated them. They always survived, when The Doctor's own race had not. The Doctor was not about to begin to think about how the universe wasn't fair, because that is an endless thought train that will drive one around in circles for eons and never get you anywhere. Just like thinking about The Time War. This was the sort of thinking that tore him up inside, and although it got easier to deal with, he was sure that he would never fully come to terms with any of it.

The TARDIS's shield was keeping him safe for now, as long as he stayed within it. He briefly wondered as to why the space craft looked the way it did. Daleks saw themselves as the supreme race and that anything non-Dalek should be exterminated until they were the only ones left in the universe. Why then, would they feel the need to assimilate the technology of others? He has to find out what The Daleks' intentions are. To The Doctor's knowledge they had not as of yet harmed any of the humans down below. For how long this fact was going to remain true, The Doctor was not sure of. He had to make sure that whatever happened to him, that Amy and Rory would be safe. He regretted even taking them to the space craft with him in the first place. Then there was The Master. He couldn't have predicted a return of his childhood friend turned arched rival again in his lifetime. However, it had happened and whether it was his fault or not he would resolve it. The Master was dead, or close to it. There was still a chance of regeneration though if the freezing process could be reversed. The Doctor had prioritized the order of things he must take care of and was working on a plan to see to each of these priorities as best he could. Whilst, meanwhile Chen7 had taken over his right heart and was working its way through the rest of his anatomy as each hour went by.


	5. Pieces

**[A/N: This is a sort of flashback chapter. Wanted to try my hand at one of these. So, more reviews would be ever so helpful. I'm really enjoying all of your feedback. Please keep it coming. It inspires me to write more. Consider it my fuel if you will. And a special message to all of the readers who have alerts etc on this story, but haven't reviewed, because you deserve love too. However, don't be afraid to tell me what you think so far, or leave any advice or constructive criticism. Oh and I've finally begun naming the chapters for this fic too. Here's hoping you all had a terrific Christmas and went into the new year with a bang. Mine started with a splash.]**

_Somewhere on the edge of the universe, a force willed itself to break free. It sought out to defy the very boundaries of the universe itself. Through the fracture in two places in space and time that should never have touched, there was space enough to transfer one's very energy and life force through, before all was sealed forever. It stood as a glimmer of opportunity and hope in a world long since forgotten by many._

_The Master succeeded by sheer determination alone. He sought out life outside this abyss with each ounce of his energy. He couldn't help but feel as though he was clinging by his very fingertips, clutching at loose straws. That he was being compressed, stretched and pinched from every angle. The difference between which way was up and which was down became a brief mystery. Then soon, there was nothing but bright light and a wave of nothing, then darkness. No, not darkness, The Master's eyes were simply adjusting. He felt a hard rocky surface beneath him. He lay flat, limbs splayed, looking up at a cloudy night sky. Peeking out, was a small cluster of stars. A sight which The Master thought he'd never see again.  
>Slowly, the horizontal Time Lord lifted a shaky palm to his face, feeling his rough stubble overtop a familiar bone structure. Relief washed over him that he had not gone through another regeneration cycle just yet. Withdrawing his tongue out, he got a grasp for the kind of atmosphere he was in, before sticking it back in. It tasted thin and of cold metal and ash.<br>He listened intensely, but could not hear a thing. Not even the drums. He was free of them now, after all these years. The signal planted in his head by his own people was no longer relevant to anyone's survival and had ceased to exist. That sound had been a part of him ever since he was eight years old and was first taken to stare into the Untempered Schism for initiation into the Time Lord Academy. The Master knew in his hearts that he would never truly get used to hearing silence.  
>In this moment, what The Master felt most strongly of all was a general weakness and he felt it was a good idea just to lie here for a while, until he had some strength back, and then investigate his surroundings. However, not long after these thoughts he let out a sigh and grinned contentedly with one corner of his mouth, feeling himself succumb to exhaustion and drift into unconsciousness.<em>

_Blinking, The Master came to, with a harsh rush of shock and disappointment which grabbed at both his hearts when he saw that the sky above him was not the dark grey cloudy sky he had glimpsed before, but harsh red and he thought it can't have been real. It had been a dream and he was back on Gallifrey, sealed and time locked away from the rest of the universe, doomed to punishment and seclusion.  
>Something clicked however in his brain, when he realised that this sky was a much different sort of colour than Gallifrey's sky. Gallifrey was a warm, burning sort of orange colour. The sky above him now was the sort of red you might expect a rose to be, delicate, yet passionate. Some might have thought it beautiful, but it only filled The Master with the same strong, sickening, loathing that he felt for most things.<br>No stars glistened out from above him now. However, there were a few lights. The lights grew in size, coming closer. Soon a familiar ship emerged into view. The Dalek saucer floated away again, but seemed to land somewhere quite near. The Master forced himself into a sitting position, with slight head rush. There he sat, with his legs crossed and hands behind his head, thinking about his new situation at hand. Of a few things he was sure. This was definitely his own original version of reality. He could just feel it. The Daleks did not now of his presence here, or he would surely have been captured and/or exterminated by now. And of course, that The Doctor must be out there somewhere. The Master's childhood friend, life-long rival and, when it came right down to it all, the very man The Master had risked his very existence to save, when he felt deceived and manipulated by all else. Together, the two of them were the last children of Gallifrey. Above all things he wanted to find The Doctor and make amends to everything. First thing was first though. He needed a means of transport and he knew of only one kind of ship nearby._

_When standing up, The Master felt how stiff all his limbs were. Taking his time, he stretched them out and twisted them, feeling his joints click satisfactorily and then made his way towards the Dalek fleet in the distance._


	6. Termination

**[A/N: Another flashback chapter. A nice long one too. Don't worry, I will eventually get back onto the main story. First though , I just want to fill you all in on how The Daleks and The Master ended up in a space ship, on earth with The Doctor. Also, I am sadistic and want to keep you all in suspense (Mwahahahahah). Read and review my pretties!]**

_The first impression that The Master got when he arrived in Dalek proximity was that they had established some sort of base here. Enormous dome shaped buildings dominated the area and were connected by a series of tunnelled passage ways. Situated at the opposite end of the base was the hangar, containing the fleet of ships, his awaiting transport. Part of him wanted to journey around the base, take one of the ships and leave.  
>While he had fled from The Time War when it was at its worst, he knew perfectly well of the destruction they had caused and how Skaro had burnt along with Gallifrey. Yet despite everything that had happened, here were the Daleks, as strong as ever. The largest part of him wanted to find out what they were up to, terminate their plans and destroy every last one of them. The Master grinned. He knew exactly what he was going to do.<em>

_Using all his stealth he moved his way through the base. He was not about to boot his way in through the front door. In order to find out what they were doing here, he would have to find a non-descript entrance and sneak his way through. Trying his luck, he encircled the building, scanning for anything that would aid him in his endeavours. Upon finding some sort of ventilation shaft, he prised it open and wriggled inside.  
>'Perfect', he thought to himself. Within the tightly enclosed, maze-like passage, he could hear the familiar sound of high-pitched Dalek voices and followed on towards the hellish noise.<em>

_Although it was fairly dark inside here, every now and then beams of light would flow in from grated panels. It gave The Master opportunity to peer through the grates into different rooms and spy on Dalek plans.  
>So far, he had witnessed various rooms full of different sorts of technological machinery. He had no idea what most of it did, but he would find out soon enough.<br>Soon, he also passed some prison chambers. Some of them were empty, but some held three foot high beings with rough, crack-engrained, purplish skin. The Master watched them for a while, but all they did was sit there on the cell floor, hopelessly. He moved on.  
>The sound of Dalek voices grew louder and the next room he was peering into what was either an experimentation or torture chamber. Shackled to the wall in a long line were more of the creatures and the Daleks in the room seemed to be testing how much pain they could administer to them without exterminating them. The Master did not know what race the creatures were and didn't exactly take pity on them, but he remembered similar strategies being used on his own people and that sent the anger coursing through him. He noticed that these Daleks were larger than the usual ones he had encountered, certainly a slightly different shape, with large posterior sections, also they were brightly coloured. Still though, despite looking even more ridiculous than they ordinarily did, their very presence sent spine-chilling fear straight through his gut. He continued crawling through the shaft.<em>

_Now this was more like it. He had seemed to have reached some level of authority, as a group of Daleks were taking orders from one Dalek in particular. It stood on a raised platform, above the rest and had armour of startling white. More machinery lined the walls of this room and Daleks were stationed at various sectors, sucker arms working at dial and feeding through data.  
>"<em>_**Atmospheric pressure shield is complete**__", reported an orange Dalek, turning toward its leader.  
>"<em>_**Prepare planet surface for full revivification and assimilation to features of Skaro. Through the New Dalek Paradigm, Skaro will sur-vive!**__" announced the white Supreme Dalek.  
>The Master watched on in horror as a large display screen showed an image of the sky he had witnessed before. It wasn't the sky that had been red. It was the so-called "atmospheric pressure shield" and from the sounds of it, it was about to alter this planet, so dramatically it would in fact replicate the conditions of the Dalek home world.<br>'Skaro 2.0', The Master realised. The Daleks had taken it upon themselves to take over this planet, claiming it for themselves, despite the race that already lived here and were building their empire back from scratch. He would not allow this.  
>Turning around in the small space, he doubled back as fast as he could to the other rooms with machinery. Kicking a grated panel away with his foot, he then dropped himself down into an empty mechanical room and began tearing apart panels and rewiring. He was going to use The Daleks technology against them and destroy this entire operation. Warning alarms began to sound, so he only quickened his pace. If it was an atmospheric pressure shield they were using, he would force it into an act of atmospheric decompression. The result would rip this entire place apart. The Master was a genius and he had the whole scientific procedure almost finished, when a posse of red Dalek drones busted into the room with cries of,<br>"__**Halt or you will be exterminated!**__"  
>The Master just grinned and flicked a final switch.<br>There was a deafening boom as the building's infrastructure was destroyed in an explosion that sent Daleks of every colour skyrocketing at an alarming pace, somersaulting through the air. The Master revelled in the sensation and laughed to himself, before hitting hard back down on the planet's surface._

_What could have become a newly restored copy of what once had been the most feared planet in the entire cosmos, now stood scattered in ruins. Tremendous jungles lay burning. Entire continents had been severed and disconnected. Gaping, ragged holes dotted the planet where chunks were missing, destined to float through space as dust. The planet had once been solely inhabited by the Evearchion race. They were a peaceful species who did not understand the concept of violence. Now, their little corpses were already beginning to rot on the surface of their broken home._

_Badly battered, but alive, the groaning figure of The Master gently rolled himself over, only to be faced with a swarm of Dalek drones, which stood over him, with barely a scratch on their metal casing. They made way for the Supreme Dalek, which moved forward, its cold eye trained on the Time Lord. It spoke with so much high-pitched anger, its voice could have broken windows.  
>"<em>_**You have set the Daleks back in our goal of universal genocide and domination. You will be exterminated.**__" It targeted its gun.  
>"Stop!" The Master cried out, very real fear filling his eyes. He raised his hands in surrender. "If its domination you want, you aren't going to achieve it. Not if The Doctor has anything to say about it."<br>The Dalek did stop. It untrained its gun and stood very still.  
>"<em>_**You know the whereabouts of The Doctor.**__" It wasn't a question. No, The Master did not know the exact whereabouts of The Doctor, but he could guess. There was no place his fellow renegade Time Lord loved more than that god forsaken rock, called Earth. Given the opportunity to navigate close enough, The Master was sure he would be able to track him down. "__**You will take us to The Doctor!**__" The Master sniffed and picked himself up off the ground. "I am going to need transport."_


	7. Captivity

**[A/N: I was very happy to find a second story on this website, involving The Doctor contracting Chen7. Its called "The Last Place To Look", written by starspangledsprocket. Its been quite good to find out how someone else thinks that Chen7 should effect The Doctor. I recommend it to everyone who is enjoying this story at the moment.**

**Also, if anybody isn't enjoying The Master's point of view, the next chapter will be a Doctor chapter.**

** Whether you're having fun reading this story, or just waiting for The Doctor to show up again, don't hesitate to drop a review in. My readers have powerful influence over my writing, so if there's anything you think this fic is missing let me know. Even if you want to put an anonymous smiley face it would make my day :) . Not to mention make the updates roll in faster! ]**

_Violent pain still consumed The Master's damaged body from the deathly explosion he had caused to the now destroyed ex- Evearchion home world and incomplete new Dalek civilisation. There was hardly an inch of his skin that wasn't coloured deep purple with welts and bruising or blackened burned flesh. The Master felt no doubt that he also had fractured bones. Grin and bear it, was his strategy for now. He would heal soon enough, as long as he didn't cause himself any further damage._

_Shadowed by several Daleks, the Time Lord was made to build his captors a ship. Oh how he wanted to track down the Doctor. Complying with the Daleks was as of yet, the only way that this was going to happen at all. Adamant, that he would at some stage escape their clutches and be reunited with The Doctor, he worked hard, figuring a plan would come to him at some point or another. Yet, all that The Master could manage was a stagger, as he travelled amongst the debris, looking for any salvageable parts for the new vessel. Every time The Master stopped to catch his breath he was punished harshly with a sharp volt of electricity from a Dalek gun. It wasn't enough to do too much physical harm, but that didn't stop it from being any less painful and it only slowed down his healing process. The Master's initial reaction was a deep hiss and hard grimace, but as the Daleks continued this brutality, he merely took it all in his stride. In fact, he took it laughing, which only confused his metal torturers, angering them further._

_The supreme race was how the Daleks perceived themselves. Geniuses, stripped of all other emotion, left with only hate and the desire to kill and destroy anything non-Dalek in its way. They were practically unstoppable. This did not stop them from noticing how valuable the Time Lords could be with their technology. After all, Dalek and Time Lord Rivalry had gone back for so long for this very reason. The power to conquer not only all of space, but all of time, was the one thing the Daleks felt they needed to rise to true domination. By using The Master's incredible mind, they could manipulate and torture their way until they have themselves a ship constructed out of what many would have considered blatant scrap.  
>There was however, already Dalek drones welding pieces of metal together and soldering wires, preparing a special chamber, in which to hold their prisoner when they were not using him. The Dalek scientists were contributing their own elements to this chamber, in order to make it be able to contain such a powerful Time Lord and keep him subdued, but still useful for Dalek purpose.<em>

_It was a long and tedious process, especially due to the lack of tools at The Master's disposal. Eventually though, the Daleks had their transport, fully equipped with weapons powerful enough to take down The Doctor. The Master had even worked out a way to fuel it. This was by using the leftover energy from the Evearchion corpses and feeding it into the temporal engines. It was definitely not the largest of vehicles, but they didn't have to get far. The Dalek strategists had been arranging everything, as The Master worked. As soon as they commandeered the nearest inhabited planet they would make their ship all the more bigger and better, using that planet's technology. In a star-ship powered by engines burning up the energy of murdered souls, they would come back for the rest of the Daleks, before destroying every other life form from here to Earth, growing in power as they reach their target._

_Shoved and restrained into a cell, especially designed for such a Time Lord, was The Master. Overpowered, all he could do in his defence was shout profanities from every language he knew and of course laugh, oh how he laughed. When the Daleks grew tired of this poor contingency, they operated the cell so an injection was administered, putting The Master into a state, of what appeared as unconsciousness, but in reality, put all of The Master's pain receptors to the highest possible capacity. Every ounce of The Master's energy should have been screaming, except he didn't even twitch._

_All The Master knew was pain, until he was brought round again to voices that if possible, only made him feel worse.  
>"<em>_**Destination observed. We have reached planet Earth.**__"  
>Of course The Master had already worked this out. Deep in the back of his mind was a sort of itch, a familiar itch. This itch reminded him of home. Yes, he knew Gallifrey was gone. He had been disheartened to this fact for such a long time though. This itch told him something else though. He could feel The Doctor through this telepathic wavelength as if he was a part of Gallifrey itself. He felt a pull, similar to homesickness, except a thousand times stronger. He knew exactly where to go.<br>"__**The Master will lead us to The Doctor.**__"  
>The Master grinned, but did not give an answer. This action was reprimanded by another vault of electricity.<br>"__**The Master will obey.**__"  
>A chuckle then escaped from The Master's mouth, along with slowly drawn-out words,<br>"Of course, my Masters."_

_Closing his eyes again, The Master focussed intensely, dropping his head a little. His muscles seemed to ripple then relax, except for around his brow and temples which were clearly working hard. Zooming in on that small telepathic connection, he would track down the being known back on Skaro as 'The Oncoming Storm'._


	8. Companionable Intervention

**[A/N: I'd just like to announce that I've bought both Chameleon Circuit albums and have been listening to them on repeat. A bit of trock has definitely given me the kick in the butt I needed to add another chapter to this fic.]**

His body was trying its best to heal itself. Inside The Doctor, a vicious battle was raging, between his own cells, and the infectious disease. Right now, he was losing. Running on the one pumping heart, right now was causing too much pain and discomfort. No longer could he bare it. The Time Lord collapsed onto the ship floor.

Amy cried out and made a race for the doors, with Rory following her behind. The two of them dared not register the deadly enemies that surrounded them and the TARDIS, nor to their cries of "**Exterminate!**" as their guns shot at them, yet merely bounced off the protective shield, destroying a few Daleks in the process. None of this registered. It was a whole different background reality to them, as they instead headed straight for The Doctor, who was so much in need right now.  
>Swinging a limp arm over his shoulder, Rory struggled to haul the Time Lord up to a near standing position, almost toppling over himself. Amy rushed to support The Doctor's other side. While The Doctor's eyes had fluttered open briefly, he seemed not very aware, as the Ponds helped him back into his TARDIS, laying him on the floor, just inside.<p>

Rory's hands were shaking as he checked The Doctor over.  
>"That's not right", the nurse spoke, after feeling at The Doctor's pulse. Fishing into The Doctor's jacket he found the stethoscope, placing it in his ears and moving it underneath The Doctor's shirt, listening. After staring blankly at his wife with wide eyes and mouth hung open for a few seconds he pulled himself together and began compressions on the right side of The Doctor's chest. "Only one of his hearts is working."<br>Amy didn't know what to think of this. Humans managed perfectly well with one heart, yet The Doctor couldn't even stand. A groan emitted from The Doctor and his eyes were open again.

Taking both companions by surprise, The Doctor pushes himself up, and makes for the TARDIS controls, practically falling on them.  
>"Master", he mustered, reaching for a lever, which is just out of reach. His eyes are wet and unblinking, practically pleading the lever to move closer. "I can land us in his cell –save him."<br>The companions exchange a glance and step forward in unison, wrapping comforting arms around the Doctor, gently forcing him to lie back down. The Doctor doesn't put up a fight and appears dizzy.

"Look at you. You're in no condition to go anywhere right now", Amy tells him.  
>"TAR.. –DIS", he choked out.<br>"Yes Doctor. We're in the TARDIS," Amy confirmed, stroking his cheek.  
>"How do we help you? Only one of your hearts is working", added Rory.<br>"I know that already. No use getting it started. The heart itself is dying. The Chen7, it's spreading. I just- AAARGH", The Doctor let out a howl of pain and his breathing became rapid and uncontrolled. Then he closed his mouth and appeared to be drifting again. Rory slapped the Time Lord's cheek lightly.  
>"Doctor! Stay with us. What do you need?"<br>"TARDIS", repeated The Doctor, through gritted teeth and tightly clenched eyes, before softening a little. "The TARDIS Medical Bay will have something. Need something for- for the pain. Oh it hurts!" Lurching forward, he grabbed Rory's shirt collar and pulled him in, so that the two men were almost nose to nose. "Rory, Rory." The Doctor was fighting for consciousness, trying desperately to get his point across to the nurse, before he succumbed. "Possibly might need defibrillation. Need to get it going. I've got to- got to keep- keep-", The Doctor's grip on Rory's shirt collar loosened and he went limp again, head lolling to the side. "-going", he whispered and then there was no doubt he was conscious any longer.  
>"Stay with him Amy", Rory ordered and was on his feet and up one of the TARDIS staircases and frantically searching the corridors for the Medical Bay.<p>

Left in the console room, was the red head Scottish companion and her raggedy Doctor from her childhood, the man that always left her waiting. Now, she waited for him to come back to her, his old, bow-tie wearing, bouncy self. That was all she wanted. Seeing The Doctor like this was unbearable for Amy. She wrapped a hand around his, squeezing tightly, but getting no response.  
>"Please be okay Doctor", she told him.<p>

It didn't take Rory long to find the Medical Bay. Yet, that was only the first hurdle. The TARDIS Med Bay was an absolute mess. There were a few trolleys and large pieces of machinery. In the centre of the bright room was an examining table, but it was covered in equipment, which hung over the sides and carried across the floor and the benches, which lined the walls. There was a row of cabinets and draws on the opposite side of the room, some hung open and were clearly empty. Obviously The Doctor only ever came in here when he was in a rush and never bothered to tidy up again after himself.  
>Wading through the amount of alien complexities that coated the floor, Rory made for a draw, jiggled it open and was rewarded with an array of medicine bottles. However, many of the labels were printed in unrecognizable swirls, which could have been some kind of language, yet was not translating for Rory how it usually would. He threw the medicine back into the draw in frustration and held his face in his palm, thinking.<br>A quick scan of the room revealed there was a defibrillator sitting on a bench, albeit a bit dusty. It even looked like it was from earth and seemed easy enough to use. He placed the device under his arm and opened another cupboard. The Doctor still needed a pain reducer. This cupboard contained various corked test tubes and bags of solution. A sigh of relief escaped from Rory, when he spotted on one of the bags the name of a very familiar drug. 'MORPHINE'. He grabbed it along with a needle, syringe and tubing, piling it on top of the defibrillator, which he now held in both hands. Carefully, he made his way back out of the room, taking large steps, being wary not to trip or drop anything.  
>Panic consumed him as soon as he heard his wife yell his name.<br>"I'm coming!" He replied, quickening his pace.

Entering the console room once again, Rory wasn't sure what to expect, but the scene appeared just the same as he left it; The Doctor lying on the floor, with Amy crouching down next to him. But there was an unusual noise. A sort of buzzing, coming from just behind the TARDIS doors.  
>"They're getting through Rory. The Daleks are going to break in." Amy was definitely panicking.<br>Placing the equipment down on the floor, Rory leaned over and kissed his wife.  
>"Nothing can get through those doors. The Doctor has told us so himself. We'll be fine".<br>Amy didn't seem so sure.

Rory had given The Doctor another quick once over and began charging up the defibrillator.  
>"Clear", he announced and placed each paddle on either side of The Doctor's right heart. Amy jumped in turn as she watched The Doctor's body jolt and hit the floor again.<br>"No change", Rory said after rechecking The Doctor's pulse.  
>"He said his heart was dying. What if it won't start at all?" Amy questioned her husband.<br>"We have to try", was his answer. "He said himself that the shocks could help. We're navigating the uncharted here it seems." He had charged up the paddles once again. "Clear". A second time The Doctor jolted. Once again, Rory checked the Time Lord's pulse. This time he looked at Amy and smiled. Immediately Amy's face lit up and she laughed a little.  
>"Thank goodness", she exclaimed, but she looked back down at her Raggedy Doctor. He definitely did not look like the same man from her childhood. His skin was deathly pale for a start.<br>"He's certainly not out of the woods yet", began Rory. Finding a vein in The Doctor's forearm, he inserted a needle and had attached a morphine drip, holding it up. Amy watched as the clear liquid flowed from the bag and into The Doctor's arm. Rory gave the bag an extra squeeze for good measure and almost immediately a light blush had returned to The Doctor's cheeks. Together they waited, trying their best to ignore the buzzing in the background. Amy took over holding the bag, so that her husband's arm wouldn't grow tired, before eventually securing it to the edge of the console. Rory continued to check The Doctor' heartbeat and his checks simply made him feel incredibly indifferent. While both were working right now, the right was not performing all too well. In fact it was at a very slow beat, but it was working.


	9. Still Got Legs

**[A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. Its nice to hear that there is other Chameleon Circuit fans on here! I've been ill the last two days, so its given me a chance to kick back in bed with my laptop and get some more writing done.]**

The companions, sat huddled together in a less than comforting embrace, but each tried to be strong for the other, but most of all for the still passed out Time Lord on the floor.  
>The buzzing had stopped. Whether that was a good sign or bad, they could only guess. Perhaps the Daleks had simply conjured up a different plan of attack? They tried not to think about it. Every now and then they'd get a murmur from The Doctor, but it was a long time before he ever awoke.<br>The Doctor's eyes had opened slowly and he had to blink a few times. Clearly, he was groggy. Nevertheless, Rory began to relay for The Doctor what had happened, in attempt to rouse his mind back to the present. He was just getting to the part with the needle, when The Doctor spoke.  
>"Morphine?", he asked with a small smile. "You've given me morphine."<br>"Yes", confirmed Rory. "Is that alright? Can you have morphine? I didn't know-"  
>"It's fine. Just itches", said The Doctor, calmly. But then he furrowed his brow. "I need to sit up", he decided.<br>Both companions supported The Doctor so that he was in a sitting position. He looked down and smiled. "Still got legs", he said. The three travellers shared a brief moment of laughter, before The Doctor's face pulled into a deep frown.  
>"What is it?" Amy prodded.<br>"The Master", said The Doctor, as if he was just reregistering that fact now.  
>"The man who was frozen", guessed Rory. The Doctor nodded.<br>"Is he really a Time Lord?" Rory asked. The Doctor nodded again.  
>"I thought you were the only one left", said Amy, confused.<br>"So did I", he breathed. Amy had immediately recognized some very intense connection between her Doctor and the man in that cell. What with the way The Doctor had looked, when The Master had been killed and all.

"So, what? Are you two like space boyfriends or something?" Amy teased. The Doctor forced a smile and sucked in his lips, then let his face drop.  
>"Back on Gallifrey we were both at the Time Lord Academy together. We were once friends. Then he was driven mad by our own people's means. For a long time I didn't even understand how. The boy, who had once been my close friend, became my sworn enemy and I found myself protecting entire races from his fury. He comes back though. He always does and each time it seems I can change him, bring him back to how he used to be. I always fail though. And I've failed him again." The Doctor looked as though he might burst into tears. Rory looked away as Amy wrapped her arms tight around the Time Lord, rocking him gently as deep breaths wracked through him, his whole body trembling.<p>

Rory always felt awkward when The Doctor lost his cool. He left the comforting to Amy and took this time to think. There were a number of thoughts buzzing around in his brain. However he waited for The Doctor to calm, before sharing any of them.  
>Sure enough, The Doctor took one final deep breath, composing himself. Gently he removed Amy's arms from around him.<br>"If The Master is a Time Lord, he can regenerate can't he?" Rory asked. The Doctor smiled at his companion's concluding but then explained that the freezing had left The Master's body in a stasis and halted any regeneration for now.  
>"And that's why we're going to go get him and unfreeze him. I refuse to fail him one more time." The Doctor stood up. He'd ripped the IV clean out of his vein, but shrugged it off.<br>"Doctor, wait", began Rory. "Is this even safe? For your friend –I mean. You're infectious to people with two hearts."  
>"Ah, but here's the good bit Rory. Time Lords have one up on Apalapucians. Although I contracted Chen7 when it was airborne, my personal physiology can keep it contained within me. The Master will be safe. Whereas me- Well, I'm still dying".<p>

The companions watched, with unsure expressions as they watched the ill Time Lord pilot and land his ship, with his more than his usual clumsiness. The TARDIS jolted roughly when it came into landing and The Doctor looked quite out of breath and sore once again. Despite this, he pulled his scanner across and brought up the outside image. They had in fact landed in The Master's cell. The Doctor started over to the doors, with a great sense of urgency. However, he didn't get far before he had completely toppled over sideways. The Ponds didn't even have time to catch him and simply had to watch as both his long legs tangled up together and his skull collided roughly against the railing.  
>The Ponds rushed to his aid, but Rory jumped back in time to escape being thrown up on. The Doctor heaved long violent breaths between each gag, as The Doctor emptied the entire contents of his stomach over the glass floor of his TARDIS.<br>"Could be the morphine", concluded Rory, as Amy rubbed gentle circles on The Doctor's back. Rory then focused his attention to the spot where The Doctor had knocked his head. He was relieved to find there was no blood or cause for stitches. However, there was already a significant lump forming.  
>"This needs to be iced, to relieve the swelling", informed Rory. "Doctor, where can I find an ice pack or something?"<br>"Mmmm", was all the reply Rory received. It seemed The Doctor was rather incapacitated right now.  
>"Stay with him Amy", ordered Rory and then took it upon his own doing to reach inside The Doctor's jacket pocket and produce the sonic. Leaving his wife and the Time Lord in the TARDIS, he went out through the blue doors.<p>

Rory kept a poker face as he emerged into a suddenly below freezing temperature. Ignoring the sharp chilling stings which attacked his body, he tugged frantically at a nearby hunk of ice. When this proved unsuccessful, he held up the sonic screwdriver and then bashed it against the rock solid lump. This act formed a slight crack and he repeated the action at the week point until an fist-sized lump broke off. Rory then removed his jacket and shirt. He wrapped the shirt around the ice and swiftly tugged his jacket on, shivering intensely, as he went back into the TARDIS. He placed the bundle into Amy's hand, took her wrist in his hand, moving hers, so she was pressing the ice to The Doctor's abrasion. The Doctor sighed as the coolness came into contact. Gently, he kissed Amy's knuckles. Then Rory was gone again, back into the freezing cold. The companion was soon kneeling down and using the borrowed screwdriver to unlock the shackles around the ankles of the frozen body, then did the same with the ones locked around the wrists. The body was stiff and added to the painful cold Rory already felt. Hooking his arms under each one of The Master's shoulders, Rory tugged the body into the TARDIS.

By the time he'd gotten into the TARDIS, Rory was shivering so frantically he collapsed to the floor and had keenly gotten rid of the frozen body from his arms. He scowled at the burning pain from the rapid temperature change and huddled himself, gnawing and sucking on his own hands. Amy put the make shift ice pack down and hurried to fetch some blankets. She put one over Rory's shoulders and wrapped the rest around the ice cold body on the floor.


	10. Acclimatising

**[A/N: Okay, fairly short chapter, this one. Don't get out the pitchforks just yet though. The 11th and final chapter will be a BIGGY, with plenty of action, adventure and whump for all involved. Until then, enjoy this and a big thank you to everyone who has stuck through the story this far. xoxoxox ]**

The Doctor simply watched on, not saying anything, not daring to move, for fear of being sick again. Already he had a pounding lump on his noggin, which was only adding to the radiating pain he felt, as his Time Lord metabolism quickly burnt off the excess morphine in his system.  
>"Now would be the perfect time to finally fix the heating", Amy hinted to The Doctor chidingly. She was working hard, rubbing the blankets against The Master's limbs, coaxing the body from stasis and into regeneration. The Doctor simply blew out a long breath. There was visible sweat glistening from his forehead and Amy accepted he'd be no use just now. Thankfully, Rory's temperature was regularising, goose bumps disappearing. He got up and disappeared back up the staircase to get anything that might help, returning soon, with the space heater from his and Amy's bedroom and a duvet. In no time at all he had the duvet spread over The Master and the space heater running full blast next to him. Rory then placed the ice back on The Doctor's injured head. The fact that The Doctor currently had a climbing body temperature, despite having ice held to his head was not a good sign. The ponds had one Time Lord that needed urgently to be heated up, while the other needed to be cooled down, or else his brain would fry.<br>"Amy, I think the infection is spreading to The Doctor's brain. He's much too hot." Rory considered. It was then that The Doctor started to convulse. Rory quickly moved away from the Time Lord and all the Ponds could do was watch as The Doctor's body seized violently. Rory grimaced each time The Doctor's head injury re-connected with the railing and made an attempt to move The Doctor out of harm's way, but was welcomed in his actions with a kick to the face from the thrashing Time Lord.

When the convulsions finally ended, The Doctor just lay there with his eyes open. Rory waved a hand experimentally in front of The Doctor's gaze, but the Time Lord didn't even blink. He then checked The Doctor over with the stethoscope once again. His vitals were threatening to go completely out the window at any moment. Rory certainly didn't want to have to revive the Doctor all over again. Instead he similarly began tugging at The Doctor and dragging him the same way he had just done for the Master. He took The Doctor into The Master's cell and laid him down on the floor, careful to lay his head down gently.  
>First Rory removed The Doctor's tweed jacket, putting it around his own shoulders, took off The Doctor's bow-tie, unclipped his suspenders, then unbuttoned and removed his shirt. The aggressive cooling did seem to be having an effect on The Doctor. The Time Lord had closed his eyes and grown more relaxed, taking more steady breaths, forming vaporous clouds of breath in the ice cold air.<br>Being human, Rory could barely stand the climate in that cell any longer. Deciding The Doctor should be okay for a little bit he entered the TARDIS again to check on Amy and The Master.

The Master was still as stone. Amy had seemingly given up on rubbing him warm and simply sat there, gazing oddly at the figure on the floor. Rory crouched down and put a hand to one of The Master's feet.  
><em>Warm.<br>_ _Toes, warm_.  
><em>Legs, warm.<br>His Fingers, hands, chest, neck and face were also all warm._  
>"Amy. Why isn't anything happening yet?" Rory asked his befuddled Wife.<br>"How should I know? All The Doctor told us was to warm him up", she replied.  
>"Aaaaaaahhh!" sounded an agonizing scream from the prison cell.<br>"Doctor", Amy and Rory both said in unison. In a flash they were both on their feet and running towards their imperilled alien friend.

Splayed out on the floor and arching his back was The Doctor. His long fingers curled tightly in agonizing pain, forcing his fingernails into the ice covered floor, causing wounds that seeped blood across the icy ground. Amy gasped first at the extreme cold, but then at the sight of her Raggedy Doctor in so much pain. This wasn't supposed to happen. Panic and Adrenaline filled her, causing her heart to ache in her chest as it fluttered rapidly. She sat down, next to him, placing a hand on his stomach, rubbing soothing circles and making gentle shushing noises. Rory tried to ask The Doctor what was happening, but was only answered with more ear-piercing screams. Amy grimaced and took The Doctor's bloody hands in hers, now rubbing them in an attempt to calm her distressed Time Lord. Rory took it upon himself to sedate The Doctor with more morphine. He also took The Doctor's jacket off himself and let his wife wear it instead. Amy gave him a grateful kiss on the lips, which lasted a few seconds, before they both pulled away and looked knowingly into each other's eyes. They were both having an extremely rough time, but they had one another.

Soon The Doctor was calm and seemingly out of any pain, breathing even. Amy smiled down at the quietened Time Lord and stroked his chin. "He feels awfully cold now", Amy realised aloud. Rory checked for himself and confirmed The Doctor was now well out of the danger zone and it safe to move him back into the TARDIS.  
>It was then that they heard sounds in the distance. The Daleks had found out how The Doctor and his companions had finally come on board again and were making their way to The Master's icy cell. The companions realised this and made haste, making doubly sure the doors were shut behind them.<p>

The Doctor stirred as his companions carried his long body and laid him down next to The Master. It seemed to soothe him further to be lying down next to a fellow Time Lord and be inside his much loved TARDIS. Embracing one another, Amy and Rory watched on as The Doctor rolled over slightly in his doped out state and absentmindedly curled a hand around The Master's limp palm.


	11. Salvation and Damnation

**[A/N: Well, we made it. This is the final chapter in this story. Eleven seemed to be the perfect number of chapters to leave this story on. I hope you've all gotten just as much enjoyment from reading this as I did writing it. Hopefully the ending is to your satisfaction. Please let me know what you thought about the plot, characters or anything else I need to work on or add into future fics. Cheers.]**

_Hot breeze ruffled the slender blades of red grass and the thick hair atop the heads of two exhausted children. Above them the sky burned orange and the as the sun rose they watched as the visible tips of the silver leafed trees appeared to be on fire. However, this sight was known so well to them as a familiar trick of the light. Surrounding mountains glowed when the second sun rose to meet its twin.  
>How long had they been resting here? The exhaustion both children felt was overwhelming. Could they really have been running forever? Yet neither of them knew quite for sure just how long forever was. There was a lot that they did not know, but plenty of time to question these things later. Time was theirs.<br>Now they lay, breathing ragged, small sweaty palm in small sweaty palm. Neither boy spoke aloud. Everything that needed to be said was in the air between them, the feeling of their touch and their very energy. Fatigued as their physical forms were, their consciousness remained sparked and while their hands were linked, it was made possible for their minds to be also. Mere physical touch allowed one another to call ever so gently, so that each other's message would resonate and settle at their back of their outreaching minds._

_Koschei._

_Thete._

"Can you feel a draft?" Amy's thick Scottish accent bounced off the walls of the console room. She was sitting on the very edge of the TADRIS' yellow seat. A subtle, but futile attempt to relax, proving herself far too strung out.  
>Sitting, on the glass floor, slouched with his legs bent out in front of him and chin resting on his chest, Rory was still. Amy had considered sitting with him, but decided against it. Rory often enough did this. Spatially, he was there, but inside Amy knew her husband was elsewhere. Reliving memories, which weren't quite his. Every now and then, during their marriage, she would catch him off guard and she knew he was remembering the two thousand years in which he waited as The Last Centurion. Most of the time she would let him be when he got like this.<br>Amy _had_ felt something though. All this waiting in one dimly lit room and nothing had happened, not even to show that any time had passed. Now though, something in the air had definitely altered. Something had changed in Rory too. Like a cog clicking into place, Rory seemed to pop back into the present.  
>The door in Rory's mind closed shut and Rory found he had forgotten whatever was even behind it, for now. Feeling the hair on the back of his neck prickle, he registered that Amy had asked him a question, but already sensed what it was his wife had wanted to ask him about. He turned to inspect where the disturbance had come from and found he was gazing upon the two floored Time Lords.<p>

The Doctor was stirring and trying to sit up. Amy legged her way over to him and placed one hand firmly on her raggedy Doctor's shoulder, pushing him down, knowing full well what happened last time The Doctor moved too quickly. Changing tactics, The Doctor simply turned to take in the sight of The Master, eyes half open in satisfactory expression and squeezed The Master's hand tightly.  
>"Something's happening", said Rory, who Amy only just noticed was now crouching beside her. He was pointing at The Master.<br>The Master's skin had indeed begun looking a different colour. While still a faint blue, there was an underlying colour, glowing in his very veins. The glowing energy of hope wisped off the body like clouds of colourful smoke that only grew stronger and brighter until it had consumed The Master's entire being.  
>Three faces lit up immensely. However, they averted their gaze as the body suddenly burst into what looked like flames, from underneath the blankets and shredded clothing. In a second The Master stood upright, with arms raised up, feet apart and head flung back. Bursting streams of light came from his body so fast, he might have been exploding. The light bathed the entire console room. The energy of The Master's regeneration was literally rocking the very TARDIS itself.<p>

The last thing The Doctor registered, before being swallowed by unconsciousness was his beloved Koschei hitting the floor quite abruptly.

Rory was desperately slapping The Doctor trying to bring him back around. Meanwhile, Amy was gaping at the new man who now lay on the floor. The new Master was a few inches taller, with a mop of dark curls, pale complexion, angular features and prominent cheek bones. The Master snapped open two beady, bright blue eyes and swiftly pushed himself up.

"Oh-", began The Master, before swallowing and clasping a hand to his throat. "Oh. Listen to me. That voice! It sounds like a jaguar, hiding in a cello, superb. Ah yes, but look where I am, The Doctor's TARDIS. Can't say I've been here in a while. Not sure about what he's done with the place.." The Master was strutting about the console room now, brushing a hand along certain railings and controls and then stopping to let out a long rattling breath, thus releasing an excess wisp of glowing smoke, which floated around the console, before evaporating.

Amy was reminded of when she was a little girl and that mad man with a box showed up in her garden, all wobbly on his feet, yet full of energy and funny jokes. She found this new incarnation of her Raggedy Doctor's friend to be all of the above and oddly charismatic.

Rory recalled when his and Amy's friend Melz had regenerated into the person he knew to be River Song, his daughter. Watching someone change every single cell of their body right before his very eyes was just something he assumed he would not ever get used to.

The Master glanced at The Companions with a dull expression, before looking down at himself with a frown, seemingly unimpressed at what must have been his own attire, as it certainly could not have been his strong physique.

Rory had enough of this guy already. Pointing a shaky finger at the tall, half naked Time Lord, Rory spoke. "Uh, Master, or whatever you're called. You are The Doctor's friend are you not? Look at him. Can't you see he's not well? Help us, won't you."  
>The Master seemed to properly register The Doctor's presence for the first time.<br>"Oh, ooh, ooh, ooh", cooed The Master, crouching down and a placing large hand around either side of The Doctor's torso, rubbing The Doctor, before placing the back of a hand on The Doctor's forehead. "Doctor", said The Master. A grave expression now shadowed The Master's features. "You are very ill".  
>"He has Chen7", Amy interrupted. "Master, he says there isn't a cure. There must be though. You have to help us find a cure."<p>

Standing up, The Master had one hand around his elbow and the other rubbing his chin.  
>"Chen7, you say Ginger? Oh Doctor, you certainly have a knack for getting yourself in these tight situations, don't you?" And with that The Master disappeared through one of the TARDIS corridors. Without a moment's hesitation, Amy followed him.<p>

"Just where do you think you're going?" Amy goaded loudly, a few paces behind The Master, who walked in a very quick, gliding motion. He made a habit of opening each passing door, glancing in, then shutting them again, apparently looking for one room in particular. "If you're looking for the med bay, it's not down this way."  
>"Shall not be in need of it my dear! Except, I can hardly sort such a situation, looking so damn scruffy now can I?" answered the Time Lord. Finally, The Master smiled a maniacal, but beaming grin as he opened the correct door and raced into the room excitedly, leaving it wide open.<br>Amy stepped through the doorway and found herself in a room, filled with clothing racks, bearing garments of all possible descriptions. The Master was tugging at sleeves, inspecting and even sniffing various frilly fabrics.  
>"Honestly, what is it with you time boys and your fashion sense?" Amy wondered aloud, shaking her head mercifully and planting a palm in her face. After The Master had gathered up several different outfits he disappeared behind a changing screen, throwing the clothing over the top of it and stripping off the torn remains of his current clothing. "Do we really have time for this? And can you cure The Doctor or not? Because if you can't I'm wasting precious time with you, that could be used helping The Doctor or defeating Daleks right now."<br>"Listen here human", The Master said, before the top part of him curled around the screen, wearing a pale fly collared shirt and leather waistcoat and coldly glared straight at Amy. "Time is mine. Do you understand? I have all the time in world and I will do whatever I please with it. Also, The Doctor is not yet in the final stage of disease, we have a little leeway and I have the best of plans." The Master took in Amy's expression for a moment, winked and then tugged off his current outfit in an indignant manner, throwing it to the floor and rummaged through the rest of his clothing pile, behind the screen.

The Doctor was coughing up blood when Rory finally heard two sets of footsteps travelling back up from the corridor. Amy was holding hands with the new, tall, dark and handsome man, who was now dressed in a tight, deep purple shirt, with a dark suit and long swishy coat, with a high collar that just accentuated those scornful cheekbones. What was less expected was that Amy came in wearing a straw hat, dark sunglasses and pink flowery Hawaiian lei. The two of them were_ laughing_. Rory could not help doing what he did next. He stood up angrily, fists and teeth clenched. Without really thinking he stepped forward and connected a fist sharply with The Master's jaw.  
>"Rory!" exclaimed Amy. A look of utter shock lined her face.<br>Rory's chest was rising and falling with dramatically big breaths and every muscle in his body tensed.  
>"What are the two of you even <em>doing<em>?" Rory spat and then gestured to The Doctor "He has gotten so much worse. The Doctor is truly, full-on dying and here are the two of you playing _dress up_!"  
>Amy's face changed immediately, taking off the freshly donned accessories, tossing them aside. She moved forward and wrapped a hand around Rory's arm.<br>"Rory, relax. It's okay." She kissed him and guided his attention to The Master. Rory watched as bright smoke surged around The Master's face. Where there had already been a deeply red abrasion, the energy was traversing over it, regenerating the wound and healing the layers of skin. However, The Master himself didn't seem to notice this, being much too preoccupied in leaning over The Doctor, placing hands to The Doctor's blood spattered face and closing his lips around the Time Lord's in a slow and gentle kiss.  
>More energy swirled around both Time Lords, engulfing them in a bright light, until The Master pulled away and The Doctor was the only Time Lord in the room left glowing.<p>

The Ponds held each other's hands incredibly tight, hoping upon all the hope they could possibly muster. The Master stumbled back a bit and fell back to sit on the floor, with hands supporting himself from behind. Between heavy breaths, The Master snuck flittering glances back to his glowing friend.

Soon all the luminous energy in the room had dissipated. The Doctor sniffed and picked himself up, dusting off his clothes and smiled up at his companions, before being tackled into a forceful hug by the Ponds. Joyous and booming laughter from both Time Lords and humans filled the TARDIS. But it wasn't long before this ecstasy was interrupted by the most unholy of sounds.

"**Excess residual time vortex energy detected. The Time Lords will show themselves and be ex-ter-min-ate-ed.**"

"Right", began The Doctor, clapping his companions on the backs. "..Daleks. Almost nearly forgot about them. Should probably stop them, from exterminating.. and things." He twirled away from his companions and stepped towards his scanner, reading off pouring information and was joined at the side, quick smart, by The Master, who began discussing data and readings with him.  
>"Look at you two", said Amy. "The last two Time Lords, joining forces to save humanity and all the while looking like a couple of lads, preparing a game plan before a football match."<br>The two Time Lords just exchanged an obscure, but knowing look, and then took in the sight of Amy, before glancing back at each other, with grins that stretched from ear to ear and manly giggles, then proceeding with their scientific work.

"Uh, what's going on?" Rory queried.  
>"Whatever do you mean, Roranicus Pondicus?" The Doctor asked.<br>"Are you really healthy now? How on Earth are you going to stop the Daleks? Don't just keep me in the dark while you're off playing with your buddy here."  
>"Oh, fair enough. Master, if you will.."", The Doctor half grumbled and began gathering up his clothes, pulling them on with gusto.<br>"Well Rory the Roman. It's as simple as this my human friend", interjected The Master. Rory scowled a little at being called a '_friend_', by a man who was yet to prove anything to him. "Being so early in my regeneration cycle, I am bursting with residual energy. Figured I might as well use some to restore The Doctor to health before it ends. After all he did use a telepathic connection to bring on my regeneration in the first place. By the way, I built the Dalek ship. Therefore I am the only one who knows how to destroy it. Well, I say the only one. He knows now too." The Master gestured at The Doctor who was now fully clothed, turning knobs, tapping frantically at his typewriter and then joined him, by turning dials.  
>"Yes!" The Doctor cried out, clapping his hands above his head. He had a toothy grin on him and twitching eye like a mad man. "Come on Sexy!" The TARDIS jolted and rocketed at a violent speed and the Ponds had to cling on to each other, while the two Time Lords still managed to race around the central console, adjusting co-ordinates and settings. Then the TARDIS was still and both Time Lords raced for the door. The Master was first there, but stopped the Doctor with a hand, looked him over and asked,<br>"Are you seriously going to save the day in that daft bow-tie?" The Doctor grabbed protectively at the bit of fabric tied around his neck and appeared offended.  
>"Of course, bow ties are cool!" He then pushed past The Master and through the wooden doors.<p>

Stepping out behind the Time Lords, Amy and Rory saw that they were in an engine room. The Master was using The Doctor's sonic screwdriver to uplift panels and pull out parts, while The Doctor was rolling out wires, pulling them into the TARDIS, where he was attaching them into his ships inner workings.  
>"Rory, hold this here", said The Master, indicating a half-detached lump of metal, heading towards a doorway.<br>"If things get sticky, just yell banana", called out The Doctor from the TARDIS.  
>"Okay, why banana?" The Master asked.<br>"Bananas are good!" replied The Doctor. The Master shrugged at the Ponds, who were both laughing. The Master was then out the door and into a hallway of the Dalek ship. Amy was helping The Doctor with his cables, when the low voice of The Master emanated loudly from the hallway,  
>"BANANA!" All three of them went to help, but Rory was ahead and The Doctor took over holding the bit of metal down.<p>

Rory entered the hallway to see The Master standing in the middle of a corridor, desperately sonicing at what looked like a fuse box. Meanwhile, at the opposite end there was a lone Dalek drone, edging closer.  
>"<strong>The Time Lord will abandon main circuitry fields.<strong>"  
>"Like in hell I will!" The Master spat back at his foe, twitching as a few sparks shot out from his little project. Rory could not help but notice what the Dalek obviously had not. Himself, he was there. The Dalek was much more preoccupied with the main disturbance it had found. Rory winked at The Master, who signalled back and pushed the sonic into the workings of the wall.<br>As quick as a bolt of lightning, a transparent blue tube shot down from the ceiling, imprisoning the Dalek. Screaming a mighty cry of war, Rory charged at the Dalek and The Master released the energy field just in time, so that Rory could push the Dalek over. The force managed to crack the Dalek casing and cut out any of its visuals and weaponry. The Master buzzed the wall system one last time and waved at Rory to follow him.

"You bashed up a Dalek by just pushing it over?" asked Amy, unbelievably. Rory was nodding enthusiastically, but The Master couldn't resist adding his bit,  
>"Actually, I temporarily imprisoned it and stunted its defences beforehand."<br>"Oh well. It was still cool," Rory stated with a proud smile.

"It's ready," announced The Doctor, his face looking rather sullen. The Time Lord snapped his fingers and the TARDIS doors swung open, revealing outer space, Earth below and the Dalek genocide ship in the distance. He pulled down a lever and The Ponds actually jumped a little as the vessel imploded.  
>The Master punched the air and whooped. The Doctor however was quiet, he'd shut the doors again and wouldn't look at anyone. The Ponds watched as The Master did a small victory dance, which fizzled out as he realized the atmosphere of the company he kept.<br>"What's the matter? The Daleks are gone now, forever. We killed them all." The Master confusedly reminded them all.  
>"And how does that makes us any better than them?" asked The Doctor, looking at The Master now, his face looking shadowed and threatening.<br>"What does that matter?" The Master pointed out.  
>"I thought I could teach you that there are better ways of doing things than destroying everything in your path. I should be leading by example. But here I am", The Doctor laughed a little, but it was empty sounding. "Deciding who should live and who should die. I get looked to as some sort of leader. I've never been able to figure exactly why that is. And yet, I am rubbish at it. But sometimes, I'll admit, sometimes I like it, the power. How can I teach you not to love power, when I am abusing it right in front of you? One does not have to own the universe. Just see it. That's all I want to do, take companions to observe the wonders that time and space has to offer."<p>

Amy, Rory and The Master had all been stopped in their tracks, not knowing what to say or who should speak next. Rory stepped up, looking confidently into the ancient eyes of The Doctor.  
>"Then let us go see it then." Rory suggested.<br>The Doctor nodded agreeably and with a smile and one swift pull of a lever, brought them back into the time vortex for their next adventure.

THE END

**[A/N: Just gonna leave a note to say that if anyone didn't notice, The Master in my story regenerated from John Simm to Benedict Cumberbatch.**

**Thought that here would be a good place to lead onto The God Complex, except that The Master is with the TARDIS team now, so obviously the episode would have to go a bit differently. Use your imagination I guess****.**

** Also huge-gantic(its a word, okay) thank you, thank you, thank you! to all my lovely readers. Stay beautiful xox ]**


End file.
